Le poids d'un souvenir
by Dioxygen
Summary: Lui aussi il en a, des souvenirs...


Yo. Couple improbable. Jamais vous n'auriez deviné. Oui, la fille existe bel et bien dans l'univers de One Piece. Elle apparaît juste dans un flash-back. Et vu que les dates concordent.. Ben voilà. Bref, fautes corrigées plus tard et réponse aux reviews aussi.

* * *

Le poids d'un souvenir.

« Si tu m'aimes à en mourir, je t'aimerais à t'en tuer...

Shiki avait beau être imbu de sa personne, arrogant, têtu, il avait peut-être un ego surdimensionné, mais il ne se sentait pas moins seul. Il savait, pour avoir passé deux années sans presque aucun contact que, la solitude, il n'aimait pas ça. Oh non...

Toute sa vie, il avait eu des gens à ses pieds ou à ses côtés. Il avait été adulé, détesté, admiré, craint. Mais, au moins, les gens lui avaient porté une sorte d'intérêt.

Oui, pas comme cette fille, vingt ans plus tôt.

Oh elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux verts pomme qui retombaient en cascade autour de son visage fin. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses joues roses. Ce sourire espiègle et ensorceleur qu'elle affichait toujours, peu importe la situation. Et ses yeux verts foncés si pétillants. Mais il ne fallait pas si fier. Elle était dangereuse...

C'était à Impel Down, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il avait été emprisonné. D'ailleurs, belle boulette de sa part. Sérieusement. Avoir voulu affronter les forces de la Marine, seul... Du grand n'importe quoi. Mais il avait faillit gagner, tout de même ! Tout ça était de la faute de Roger. S'il ne s'était pas rendu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il en était sûr.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La solitude lui pesait beaucoup.

En ce temps-là, il aimait bien se renseigner, auprès de Garp, sur les nouveaux détenus. Au cas où il y en aurait un qui serait assez malin pour le sortir de cet enfer. Bien sûr, aucun n'en était capable.

Et puis il avait entendu parler de cette jeune fille. Il ignorait son prénom, cependant, elle avait retenu l'attention du grand Shiki. Elle avait failli s'enfuir. Un exploit, en soi. Bon elle avait été vite rattrapée, certes. Il faut dire que c'était une petite pirate avec une prime ne dépassant même pas les cent millions.

Elle était logée au niveau trois.

Il fallait qu'il la rencontre. Il voulait absolument voir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, il pourrait peut-être l'enrôler dans son équipage !

Mais, un an passa et il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier. À la longue, il était devenu amorphe, sans sentiment, sans vie. Bien sûr, il se reprenait bien vite quand Garp lui rendait visite : il avait sa fierté. Mais il se sentait si seul... Et cette fille, il se demandait si elle avait été relâchée. Ça l'obsédait. Et il n'avait pas pour habitude de se prendre la tête.

Une autre année passa. Il allait devenir fou. Vraiment, fou à lier. Même Garp avait cesser de lui rendre visite. Il allait sombrer.

Et cette fille encore et toujours...

Et puis, qu'allait devenir la piraterie sans le magnifique et merveilleux Shiki ? Il devait absolument se sortir de là.

Il allait se prendre en main.

Il eu une idée.

Grand retournement de situation.

Oh oui, le soir-même, il serait enfin libre.

Ainsi, il s'était coupé les jambes avec une épée laissée par un des marines, quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qu'ils étaient bêtes. Même pas foutus de surveiller leurs affaires. Pour ses jambes, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Il se débrouillerait bien sans.

La chance lui avait enfin sourit.

Après avoir soulevé la porte de sa cellule à l'aide de son pouvoir, il avait pu léviter tranquillement dans les couloirs du niveau six.

Il avait juste à remonter les niveaux tout en évitant les caméras de surveillance et il serait libre !

Il était arrivé au niveau quatre, jusque là, il avait réussi à tromper tout le monde, il n'avait pas eu à affronter les gardiens. Mais est-ce que cela allait durer ? Il en doutait.

Arrivé au niveau trois, sa curiosité se rappela à lui. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Toujours aussi prudemment, il se dirigea doucement à travers l'Enfer de la Faim, scrutant avec minutie les cellules. Il savait juste que c'était une jeune femme avec une chevelure verte. Il ne devait pas y en avoir trente-six des comme ça.

Soudain, il entendit des sanglots.

Il se rapprocha doucement de la source des pleurs.

Il aperçut, à travers la noirceur de la cellule, une frêle silhouette pelotonnée contre le mur. C'était elle, il le savait.

Il se raclât la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux emplis de larmes. Ils ne dirent rien, se jaugeant juste du regard.

Et, d'un coup, elle poussa un cri.

— Je... Tes jambes !...

Ah oui, il avait oublié ce détail.

En même temps, il ne sentait pas trop la douleur.

Il observa le chemin qu'il avait prit quelques secondes plus tôt. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait le suivre à la trace maintenant.

— Juhaha ! C'est rien ça ! Même pas mal ! lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle resta interdite, se contentant juste d'observer le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de ses blessures. Même pas une once d'étonnement dans son regard. Il avait un fruit du démon trop dément quand même !

— C'est donc toi qui a failli t'enfuir il y a deux ans ? lui demanda-t-il pour reprendre la conversation.

— C'est bien moi. lui dit-elle en plantant durement son regard dans le sien.

— Et, ton prénom ? lui demanda-il, en essayant de ne pas ciller.

— Olive, elle se tût un instant puis reprit, et toi ?

Olive ? Elle portait son prénom à ravir.

Elle lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait ?... Elle ne connaissait pas Shiki ? Mais c'était impossible ! Quelle genre de personne pouvait ne pas le connaître ?

Elle, bien évidemment.

— Shiki, lui dit-il dans un sourire victorieux.

— Bien.

Réponse nette et claire. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et elle avait l'air de pas mal s'en foutre.

La douce voix d'Olive le sortit de ses pensées.

— Mais... Tu crois que tu pourrais me sortir de là ? lui ronronna-t-elle, un sourire enjôleur collé sur son beau visage.

C'est sûr que, dit comme ça, il pouvait.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Mais il allait imposer ses conditions.

— Si tu rejoins mon équipage, oui ! lui dit-il, toujours aussi souriant.

Elle baissa les yeux, elle devait sûrement réfléchir.

Il en profita pour l'observer un peu.

C'est vrai que cet étage portait bien son nom ; l'Enfer de la Faim. Elle était vraiment maigre, cependant, elle restait tout de même jolie. Son visage était sale, ses cheveux aussi. Elle avait d'énormes poches sous ses beaux yeux. Son habit de prisonnière lui allait à ravir, même s'il devinait facilement ses os saillants. Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour survivre jusque là.

— J'accepte, sa voix raisonna comme un murmure à travers la cellule.

Il sourit de plus belle. Si elle avait refusé, il l'aurait forcé de toute façon.

Il fit léviter facilement la porte de la cellule de la demoiselle. Il entra, observa ses liens. Elle ne possédait pas de fruit du démon. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Il aurait du emmener le mur avec elle sinon.

Il coupa ses chaînes.

Elle essaya de se lever, plusieurs fois, en vain.

Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire.

— Shiki... minauda-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de biche, s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta avec joie, la portant comme une princesse.

— Merci, tu es vraiment adorable, lui dit-elle, un air ingénu scotché sur le visage.

— Pas de quoi ! Jihahaha ! rigola-t-il, rouge de gêne.

Ils se mirent en route.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, il s'appliqua à ne faire aucun bruit, ne se focalisant que sur la respiration de la demoiselle.

Bizarrement, il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi simple. Il avait juste eu à éliminer quelques marines sans intérêt et c'est tout. Trop louche pour être honnête cette histoire.

Pourtant, ils étaient bel et bien sortit de cet enfer.

C'est d'ailleurs pour le remercier de ceci que la jolie Olive écrasa sa forte poitrine sur le visage de Shiki. Et en pleine mer en plus.

Elle voulait les couler ou quoi ?

— Oh merci ! Merci ! Je ne te remercierait jamais assez ! lui ronronna-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Ouais, elle allait les couler.

Elle se lova contre lui, frottant sa tête contre son torse comme l'aurait fait un chaton. Sa respiration chaude caressant délicatement son cou.

À un moment, il jura même l'avoir entendu ronronner.

Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient près d'une île. Il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps face à ça.

Il la posa délicatement sur le sable avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Il était exténué.

Mine de rien, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop même !

Olive s'était assise, Shiki en profita pour entortiller ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux.

— Où est-ce qu'on va aller, maintenant , Shiki ? lui dit-elle d'une douce voix.

Il adorait quand elle l'appelait par son prénom.

— En ville, on volera un escargophone et on appellera mon équipage. Ils viendront sous peu. Enfin, j'espère... dit-il en essayant de se persuader lui-même.

Elle s'allongea à ses côté. Le regardant de ses beaux yeux.

— Mais on est pas pressés, tu sais... lui ronronna-t-elle en dessinant des cercles invisibles avec ses doigts fins sur son torse.

Elle se redressa un peu, rapprocha son visage de celui du lion d'or. Son visage était très prêt. Trop prêt. Leur nez s'effleuraient. Il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser doucement son visage. Mais il aimait ça. Il se laissa docilement faire. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge.

Elle l'avait assommé avec un rocher.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle avait disparu. Seule son odeur enivrante persistait. Il faisait nuit, elle devait être loin maintenant.

Une chance que la Marine ne l'est pas retrouvé.

Elle l'avait bien eu. Et en beauté.

Il en gardait un goût amer, elle l'avait facilement charmé quand l'on y repensait. La solitude, la fatigue, le sang qu'il avait perdu et la faim aidant sûrement...

Malgré des années de recherche, pour la tuer ou la revoir... Il ne savait pas vraiment...

Jamais il ne revit Olive.

Les mots peuvent être aussi faux que ceux qui les ont prononcé. Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous car mon sourire est aussi faux que mes sentiments, j'espère que tu comprendras. »

* * *

Zoubs

- Dioxygen.


End file.
